Kowalski's Inventions
by penguin adventures
Summary: Kowalski has gathered a list of his all-time favorite inventions the ones that were successful and a few that weren't. Join the brains of the penguins' operation on a look back at some of Kowalski's best inventions. includes references to the other stories and the series. Kowalski's invention chapter now organized A-Z.
1. Kowalski's inventions

Attention aspiring scientists and inventers my name is Kowalski. I'm the second in command of Team Penguin, the go-to options guys, and the Zoo's resident scientist. I have invented many things over the years…some of my inventions I admit go horribly wrong. (Skipper: Some?) Okay most of my inventions go horribly wrong. The following is some of my favorite creations some that worked perfectly and a few that didn't. each invention comes with a brief history and whether it worked or not. I attached a list of files that I recommend you read before continuing. Also watching several episodes of The Penguins of Madagascar is highly recommended. Also if a remember the episode/story the invention came from I'll put it next to the invention name.

-Kowalski

P.S

The Super-plane, The Car, and The LARV will not be listed here as I don't considered them inventions but as vehicles. I have included the different versions of the Sub as I do consider that an invention of mine. Other Peoples inventions or weapons we…aquired from others are not listed either as I didn't invent them. (So I apologize if I appear to be missing The Dalek-busters, Dalek-Class weapons, Dalek-slayer, Pain Cannon, TARDIS, Sonic Screwdriver, that time machine or EMP Cannon from the stories) The Inventions of Dr. Blowhole are not included as a result of that. The only exception is Private's Steel Penguin Suit.

The Stories(so far)

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen « the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus story

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's Inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Fall of the Zoo

The Return

Kowalski: Attack of Dave(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken(One-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(One-shot)

Skipper: Escape from Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Kowalski's Inventions

 **A**

 **Adora-Blizer** (Cute-Astrophe): Determines how cute someone is to determine their adorability levels.

Success/failure: Success even though it was destroyed by an overload from Private's Hyper-Quantum Adorability.

 **Anti-grav socks** (The Penguin who loved me): I invented them in order to combat penguin flightlessness. During the test I fell out of the socks and they floated away. It would have been less embrassing if a certain Parker didn't show up.

Success/failure: they worked too well.

 **Anti-matter fusion reactor core** (Work Order): Provides non-environmently hazardous power to our base and my experiments/inventions. Helpful especially after the lychee nut disaster. Almost went critical when Private broke the water-main when Him, Skipper, and rico were returning from air combat drills and the zoo called in a repair man. The repair man named gus only did things one way (the right way) even though we finished the job for him. Some quick thinking from Skipper after the ten plagues plan failed averted disaster. Can rip into the fabric of the space-time continuum if disturbed(don't tell The Doctor) Success/failure: success as the base and the zoo is still intact and we still have power.

 **Amnesia Mist** (truth ache): Stored in a ketchup bottle, it makes you forget things. Can make anyone forget anything they know recently, which depends on how much mist exposure is received. I keep it in case if a penguin accidentally (or purposely) spills the beans as I will now demostrate…(spray)…Where was I? Oh yeah Amnesia Mist makes you forget things…I store it in a ketchup bottle.

Success/failure: Let's see...(spray)…Let's see...(spray)...let's see…(spray) Let's...Um Success.

 **B**

 **Brainwashing Helmet** (field tripped): Wipes memories (Like the MindJacker only not as dumb looking). If anyone were to see the penguins on a mission, the helmet would make that person forget about it. I was originally going to use on a school boy who somehow knew a lot about us but opted to use it on his teacher.

Success/failure: Success

 **C**

 **Clone-o-tron** (endangerous species): Using a rare Higgs Boson particle (or God particle) it was suppose to bring back an extinct penguin. However due to a mix up in the hall of avian extinction (Rico) it brought back a Dodo that was well…really dumb. The Dodo who called himself Dode was a dare-devil and ended up killing himself. Skipper made me bring him back several times but it always resulting in Dode exploding or dying. Skipper declared no more clones but a ton of dodo clones exploded out of the base causing the machine to overload. The machine exploded sending the only Higgs boson particle in the known universe into space (The One made in the Cern particle accelerater in Switerland doesn't count). Skipper declared war on extinction and gave us a prep talk to stop the Dodo's second extinction. Of course while he was talking three dodos blew themselves up. We tried to save them but no matter what we tried the result was the extinction of what appeared to all the Dode clones. That was until Julian showed up with the original Dode of that batch. We brought him back to the hall of avian extinction and tricked him into an endless staring contest with the stuffed dead dodo. The machine was never used again until I decided to clone a dinosaur with it(I don't want to talk about it but if your want to learn about that day read Prehistoric invasion).

Success/failure: success but it doesn't work as efficiently without the higgs boson particle.

 **Chrono-o-tron** (It's About Time): My attempt at a time machine, I couldn't call it time machine as that was taken as was TARDIS. It worked as two mes from the future both with different ideas of how to save the future appeared before Private and Skipper. One of them wanted to destroy it while the other wanted to make sure it was built in order for him to go back in time in the first place to warn everyone. Both ended up failing and all three of us ended up meeting. I went back in time to stop it, the first Kowalski went back in time to ensure it's creation while the second Kowalski stays behind thus becoming the current me(confusing I know). The Universe ended disaster was averted by throwing the Chrono-o-tron into the black hole it created. Success/failure: Failure as it threatened to end the universe and almost created a paradox.

 **Chronal-Curbulater AKA Stop-watch** (Time Out): Stops time while allowing duration to continue (helpful for finished unfulfilled goals). Invented as a means to stop time in order to do things we would not normally have the time to do. Due to julian mistaking it as an actually stop-watch and his sour mango punch gum I ended up trapped in time with Julian. After julian forced me to do a song and dance I invented inventions that I won't oridinary get to make (with missions and everything else). I realized that julian left his bubble gum…everywhere; A building, the zoo alice's cart, people, roy, skipper, Rico, Private, maurice, mort, his throne, and of course...The Stop Watch! After removing the gum I unfroze time. As for what Julian and I did when we were stuck outside of time? That's between me and julian.

Success/failure: even with julian's gum gumming up the works it was a outstanding success.

 **Churrostifishinitizer** (Big blue marble): Makes the dream the unbelieveably delicious Furro a combination of Fish and Curros nature's most perfect foods.

Success/failure: Success at first and then failure as it releashed toxic substances that endangered the Earth.

 **Crankatronic Spinal-Straightener** (operation good deed): It may look deadly but it was designed to realign one's back. Or rather it was repurposed to realign one's(i.e: Mason) back as part of Operation: good deed.

Success/failure: Success (Mason still didn't want anything to do with it though)

 **Cold Fusion Beverage Chiller** ( Brain drain): Cools beverages invented thanks in part to the genius potion

Success/failure: Success

 **Copter-packs** (Best Laid Plantains): another flying device built so we could catch up to Marlene and Julien before the Gorillas could hurt them. The Jet Packs were unavailable, The Planes was being updated for more leg room, and Marlene and Julian stole the Car.

Success/failure: Success even though Julian made Marlene get the blame even though it was all his fault.

Cyber-bomb: (read a very penguin Christmas: gift of the cybermen) A bomb I built to destroy the cyber-men. It probably would have succeed in defeating the cyber-men once and for all but I failed to take in account the cyber-fleet.

Success/failure: success

 **D**

 **De-Gowser, The** (Sting Operation): was only suppose to make Private as dumb as mort so he we could defeat the hornets. Of course being dumb cause him to make all of us stupid. It almost worked until we got distracted by julians feet. Mort got mad at this and used the de-gowser to have revenge.

Success/failure: Success until Mort had his vengeance and I picked up some of Rico's brain(so horrible).

 **Dream-o-Vison** : device that can see into the dreams of anyone. Basically it's a television with a helmet attached to it. Its purpose was to discover what the nightmare we all had at the same time was and why we couldn't remember it.

Success/failure: Success leading to an adventure that I can say with certainty we all would like to forget. (Read Very Penguin October: The Nightmare)

 **DNA Analyzer** (Miss understanding): Device that can find out what gender you are. Invented to see which of us were female as a result of Alice's comments.

Success/Failure: Semi-failure as Skipper came up as female due to a power shortage rather than a failure on the machine's part. Once I got rid of the tounge scrachers Skipper's result was male.

 **Duo-tronic Laser targeting system** (driven to the brink): Meant to engage an auto pilot that can target anything. Rico crashed the car during a unauthorized late-night drive and in his rush to rebuild the engine accidently installed it. The System locked on to Rico gaving the illision that the car was haunted and managed to scare the pants off Rico.

Success/failure: Successful in scaring the pants off of Rico.

 **E**

 **Electro-Pulse Cannon** (byte-sized): Can short circuit any machinery. Was designed to take down the nanites(See Nanites, The) when reprogramming failed.

Success/failure: Success

 **Emergency Evacuation Launcher** (Night and Dazed, Operation antartica): designed to quickly eject anyone out of the Zoo. Of course we had to use it on a extremely paranoid leanord the koloa (I think he took the rumors started by Alex a little too seriously). Another time we used it to return a Young Leapord Seal to antartica. Private of course being the big hearted penguin that he is ended up ejected as well.

Success/failure: success.

 **Enemy detector** (best foes): meant to detect enemies of course it ended up detecting our friends instead. A incident caused Skipper's mind to be reprogrammed to view his friends as enemies and his enemies as friends (Strangely he didn't view Blowhole as a friend maybe because Skipper hates him so much). We managed to reprogramme Skipper's brain back to normal. Julian attempted to undo that in order to make Skipper his friend again (he ended up making Mort view The Feet as enemies). During the final battles of The Third Dreamwork War I used the old flawed programming to turn blowhole's Chromeclaw against each other. I use it to bluff the Daleks, Cyber-men, and sontarians into thinking that it was the Zoo's self-destruct (Read The Fall: The Defeat)

Success/failure: both

 **Extend-O-Grab** (I Know Why the Caged Bird Goes Insane): A niffy little invention based on the human hand. Quiet useful when you don't have thumbs(even thought It made me miss Invexbo). I received the ultimate compliment in the form of a Space Squid choosing it over all the greatest human inventions. Marlene and I managed to put a stop to it's plan to use it to help the Space-squid cause.

Success/failure: a painful success

 **F-G**

 **Freeze Rays** (Smotherly Love): Can freeze things. I keep all three of them in the basement(No the actual basement not the secret levels). Despite the claim that they were still in the basement they still showed up during The Fall: The Defeat)

Success/failure: Success even though I keep them down in the basement all the time

 **Furnace Cooling Attachment** (tagged): After we updated the furnace I forgot to attach the furnace cooling attachment to the furnace. As we were trapped in our habitat (thanks to the ankle tags) we commissioned Julian, Mort, and Maurice to install it for us. The Lemurs managed to attach it…to the AC unit. We told them to flood the whole place to relieve the pressure and stop the destruction of half the city.

Success/failure: Success even though Julian attached it to the wrong unit.

 **Genuis Potion** (brain drain): In an attempt to boost my own intelligence I combined various kinds of omega-3 fatty acids. The results of the potion increased my intelligence (for a short time). Eventually I lost all my intelligence and became dumber than Mort (according to Skipper). In the end due to a mix up with the zoo's food cannon I ended up buried in fish. After my dumb self ate the fish my intelligence was restored. Success/failure: Failure as it made me dumb.

 **H**

 **Helmet, the** (The Helmet): a device that translates thought into action. An attempt to show Skipper that the mind is stronger then brute force. It worked brilliantly but too bad Julian saw it and wanted it as his own crown. Despite Maurice telling him it was a bad idea Julian stole the helmet anyway. After firing Maurice Julian set the helmet to ten (to get his Chinese food from china) and due to his low intelligence his chaotic thoughts almost destroyed us all. Thanks in part to maurice and a well aimed blast from Rico's rocket launcher we managed to rescue julian. Success/ failure: success even though King Julian got ahold of it.

 **Hologram Projector** (Hoboken surprise): Projects a hologram of the team so the human won't know that we were gone. Perfect for going on vacations

Success/failure: Both it Worked on Mort and Julien but it Failed to trick Maurice. The effect on humans is unknown

 **Hound Hunter** (street smarts): Detects nearby dogs. We attempted to use it to save Mort from an overexcitable K-9 called elmer.

Success/failure: Failure

 **Hovercraft Headrest** (Feline fervor): Floats in the air with turbines on the bottom and can move in different directions. I used it to search for Julian after he was mistaken for a cat and brought to someone's house.

Success/failure: Success

 **I**

 **Ice Ray** (P.E.L.T): Encases what it hits in ice. To freeze Marlene's overflowing pool so I could drain it.

Success/failure: Success

 **InfraRed herring toaster** (invention intervention): toasts herring using a powerful light-wave

Success/failure: failure as it blew up and caused Skipper to set up a no envelope pushing policy

 **Intelligence Intensifying Incubation Chamber** (Paternal Egg-Stinct): An attempt to increase the intelligence of the still unhatched eggy. Private of course took the full blunt of the device.

Success/failure: Success as I managed to increase Private's intelligence for a few seconds (he correctly guessed the square root of pie).

 **Invention, the** (I Know Why the Caged Bird Goes Insane): As a result of going crazy for not being able to go to invexbo due to my injuries. It didn't do much except scare Private off.

Success/Failure: As it didn't actually do anything it wasn't a success or a failure.

 **Ion Cannon** :(Read The Third DreamWorks War: The Return of Drago) A weapon that uses energized ions to reduce objects into nothing. I used it on the dragon drago was riding (he was not happy about that). Strangely I never used it again just as an intimatation factor. This destroys the need for a ion cannon setting for the EMP cannon. It came out again during The Fall:The Defeat but I don't recall if I used it then either…

Success/Failure: Success

 **J-K**

 **Jiggli** (Jiggles,The trouble with Jiggles): Not exactly an invention but I including him anyway. Jiggles was actually created by accident when I was trying to create something else. It feed only on fruit but Skipper and the others grow increasingly worried as it slowly grew to the size of a party like a rockstar partybus. We tried to trap it using coconut scented sunscreen but Julian ended up wasting the entire can and got eaten. In hindsight calling the team "Science haters" was not the best thing I could have done in the moment. Assuming that Jiggles and I had an understanding I secreted him away in zoo storage. Sadly I ended up with Julian inside the creature…with the help of a fish Julian and I managed to escaped. Skipper and the rest of the team show up and only after I apologized for the haters remark help me contain the creature. With the help of a shrink ray I srunk jiggles back to a more manageable size but to the rest of the team it appeared like I destroyed it. I rearranged the DNA to prevent it from growing to massive size and to feed only on wiped cream. Skipper of course found me and brought down a bat to it. Due to the RNA of Jiggles the creature divided and turned into two Jiggli. Our usual technic of attack almost ended the world. I had ruled out us leaving the planet but not the jiggli leaving the planet. We sent them to Mars giving the Space Squids a real surprise.

Success/failure: The jiggli successful colonized Mars and probably wiped out the space squids. Hopefully the ice warriors that also inhabiat mars don't take this as a declaration of war. Recently a lone Jiggles returned to earth via a meteor (read A Very Penguin October: Jiggles Returns to learn the details).

 **Jet-packs** (Penguiner takes all, Dr. Blowholes revenge, in the line of dooty): Self-explainatory…Packs that allow you to fly. The original jet-packs were built as pay-back for all of julians capture the flag antics. The packs allows us to win that round of capture the flag, all of our stuff, and everything the lemurs owned (a crown, a bounce house, fans, a beach chair, and mort). The second time we used them was to break into Blowhole's secret base in style. I built a special one with weapons and highly unstable turbos to help Skipper take down a pigeion named Frankie. Success/failure: Success despite the fact that the advanced one had highly unstable turbos

 **Kinetic Energy Spray** (Can't touch this): Creates a barrier coating around the wearer. Was suppose to protect Randy the sheep from the sticky hands of the children at the petting zoo. Success/failure: Failure as it made Randy bounce around Penguin HQ.

 **L**

 **Love potion 47** (Monkey love): An attempt to make Phil attractive to Lulu a chimp who was staying in the zoo while her habitat back in Hoboken was being repaired. As it was made with flamingo sweat it made phil attractive…only to the wrong species.

Success/failure: Success except it attracted the wrong species of female to Phil

 **Love-u-laser** (loath at first sight): An attempt to make Doris love me. It worked with Alice and a trash-can too bad it failed and caused the entire Zoo to loath me. I almost got killed by the entire zoo but by throwing it into the fountain causing it to short-circuit I managed to save myself. Success/failure: Failure as it caused the entire zoo to hate me. Success as Alice was in love with that trash-can for a while.

 **Love-u-lator 3000** (otter things have happened): Meant to find Marlene's true love which happened to be outside the zoo. (This was before the littlefoot adventure that cured marlene of her wild side) We assumed it was Fred but it turned out to be a male otter named Antonio. Back to the drawing board.

Success/failure: Failure due to personal error

 **M-N**

 **Mind-switching device** (roger dodger,high moltage,King me): When Roger got kicked out of his sewer home by the rats we switched his mind with Rico. Rico defeated the Rats but then went on a rampage. We managed to stop Rico and return Roger and Rico to their proper bodies. Later we tried to used the machine to help Julian defeat Clemson in an old lemur tradition. Sadly, Clemson caught on to the plan and sabatogized the competition in order to win Julian's crown. Of course we swapped out the real crown for the mind-switching machine. Julian in Clemson's body crowned Clemson(in julian body). We switched Julian and Clemson back and Clemson left in shame. As for what happened in High moltage trust me you do not want to know unless you watched the episode.

Success/Failure: failure as it blow up later a success.

 **Nanites, the** (byte sized): Designed with programming to prevent any harm to any Penguin. They were pretty helpful and make great smoothies. That was until we tried to rescue barry the frog and the programming worked a bit too well. It was made worst by the fact I didn't install verbal override(wanted to but didn't). The mini robots even locked us up in our own base as part of "containment". I invented a plunger gun (see Electro-Pulse Cannon) that fired a electric blast that fried a Nanite controlled appliance. Skipper took the gun and went nanite hunting only to be met by a gaint nanite robot. The Robot was only stopped when it fell on top of me thus violating it's own programming. The Nanites self-terminated and were destroyed. I kept some of the dormant nanites so I could study what went wrong at a later date. They escaped at that later date and took over some empty Dalek-casings(read A very Penguin October: Revenge of the Nanites). A EMP cannon took care of that. Eventually they even teamed up with the actually Daleks (Read Penguin Days of summer: Revenge of the Nanite-daleks). I used modified Nanites to crush the daleks and their ships with their own shields(Read The Fall: The Defeat).

Success/failure: Success but their programming backfired causing them to become over-zealous in their penguin protection protocols.

 **Nanite-Crusher Attachment NCA** : (Read Penguins Days of Summer: Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks, The Third DreamWorks War: Monsters vs. Daleks rematch, and The Final DreamWorks War: Monsters Vs. Daleks III) an attachment to the EMP cannon that destroys Nanites and interferes with Dalek shields and other dalek systems. Later during the Third DreamWorks War it got destroyed because I forgot to set the EMP cannon to attachment mode. Later for convenience I rechristened it the NCA and redesigned it as an attachment for the Dalek-Slayer. This proved helpful when the Dalek's Death Beam releashed an EMP knocking out our weapons. I knocked down the Dalek's shields, destroyed them, and then The Death Beam and the aptly named Death Ship (again).

Success/failure: Success, was later redesigned for use with the Dalek-Slayer.

 **Neural-Nutralizer and Spectral-Demagnetizer** (driven to the brink): Two weapons upgrades for the car I labeled them but as I can't read I can't tell which is which.

Success/Failure: Unknown until I install them.

 **Next-o-skeleton** (arch enemy): The next generation of exosuits with an array of weapons. I had planned to make it self aware.

Success/failure: Success even though a vengeful snail(Yes you heard that right) used it to have his revenge on me when he learned that it was I who smashed him and not Private.

 **Nuclear Powered Bagel Toaster** (brain drain): Not sure if this really was a good idea but uses Nuclear power to toast bagels

Success/Failure: Success

 **Nuclear Reactor** (Madagascar 3): to increase the speed of the LARV in order to get rid of DuBois. Runs on a uranium 239 blanket.

Success/failure: Success even though it almost crashed the vehicle. (Alex: Almost?) Okay it did crash the vehicle.

 **Number twelve** (All chocked up) : Skipper made me whip up this nasty mixture after Rico was given anti-barf medicine and became unable to hack up a bomb. It's ingredients as of follows; 2 scoops of squirrel lint, A dash of baboon spit, Used kitty litter, 1 hippo toenail, Anything found in the monkey cages. Rico actually enjoyed it at first...his stomach disagreed with him. He barfed up the mixture but he did not throw up the bomb. Sending Mort down to the bottom of the stomach failed as well (As he is probably color blind or because he is so dumb). Crying about losing Rico is what ultimately lead to him throwing up the bomb (because of his gooey-love mush sensitivety).

Success/failure: Failure as it did not make Rico throw up the bomb.

 **O**

 **Omni-view** : Enables the user to observe a battle without actually being in the firing range

Success/failure: Success, altought it ended up in enemy hands (read A Very Penguin October: Operation Sub-Zero or The Second DreamWorks War: battles of Berk)

 **Orbital Death Ray** (Huffin and Puffin): It destroys things one of the things that Hans eyed when he took over the base.

Success/failure: No idea never tested it.

 **P**

 **Pain Elimination Helmet** (sting operation): An attempt to eliminate pain so we could defeat the hornets.

Success/failure: failure

 **Paranormal Detector** (read Earth's Darkest Day Part One: Secrets of Africa): If anything out of the ordinary or supernatural happens in or around the city we will know. Things like time-traveling dinosaurs, Dalek invasions, Cyber-attacks, TARDISes, Magical beings, Mutations, Godzilla, King Kong, Dr. Blowhole acting non-evil, ect.

Success/failure: success

 **Penguin Planet Orbiting Headquarters Space Station AKA Orbiting HQ** : (Read Penguin Days of Summer: Here Comes The Daleks) a space station that would have allowed us to fight off alien invaders before they could inflict damage to the planet below. Has a module for us, the ISPA, a biodome, a module built to the North Wind's specifications, and a hanger. The station revolves on an angle just like Earth at a constant motion thus the station produces it's own gravitational field that keeps its inhabitants from floating around. I still installed resistance machines though to prevent bone loss(Just in case the artificial gravity fails). it was amazing until the Daleks showed up and imploded it.

Success/failure: Success, even thought it got destroyed by the Daleks.

 **Penguin One, The** (Launch Time, Big Blue marble, Operation Swapaneze): Rocket that was suppose to enable us to vaction on what Skipper decribes as a lemur free environment The Moon. As I forgot to carry the two we ended up on the rooftop that Max (or as we called him Mooncat) called home. After crashlanding to Earth we learned off this fact and quickly attacked the lemurs for stealing our TV. We rebuilt the penguin one and after the soft-nose fighters failed, Skipper rescued us with it during operation: big blue marble. The big blue marble ended up being destroyed and the Rocket landing perfectly this time. The most recent mission involving the Penguin One was a rescue operation after a plan to show that Penguins can travel into space went south when we learned that Private would be up there for a long time. We finally made it to the Moon and rescued Private but I forgot to carry the two a second time and we ended up on Mars. We didn't see any jiggli or Lemmy but we did see one angry (we assume) space squid. Success/failure: Intitally a failure now a success.

 **Penguinfication Gun/penguinfier** (read Twelve Days of Daleks: Time of the Daleks and The Day of the Penguins, mentioned in Penguin New Year): After we defeated the Daleks on Christmas day we used it in order for Jack Frost, Elsa, and Anna to join in on our holiday celebrations. On New Year's eve nobody was on board to be penguinfied as they had their own new years plans. When the Daleks Dalekfied Private on The Day of The Penguins we devised a plan to use it to reverse the effect. After we separated Dalek-Private from the rest of the daleks with help from the cyber-men we turned Private back into a penguin. Then lead to the epicest battle with the daleks followed by the most epic adventure we had in our lifetimes…and their will never be another day like it.

success/failure: success

 **Plasma cutter** (Roomies): A device that can cut thru almost anything (except diamonds). At first I had no idea what it did until Marlene used it to help us rescue a walrus(which she hated) from ending up in a polar bear preserve. Sadly Skipper parania proved to be right as the walrus turned out to be a spy sent by blowhole to steal my latest invention.

Success/failure: success too bad it's probably in Blowhole's flippers by now. Or is it as his island base blew up (of course there's still the submarine base and the one under coney island).

 **Plasma blaster** (wishful thinking): With repeating action and laser sights. In an alternate timeline I got it after wishing for it in a magic fountain. In this timeline I invented it. I tried field testing it during a Dalek invasion (don't believe me read Operation Dalek part one) but it failed.

Success/failure: failure as Daleks seem immuned to plasma

 **Pocket Hyperbolic Quantum Accelerator** (brush with danger): It was only a plan a really big plan it would either save mankind or destroy it. I decided to destroy the plans but it got ripped out of my flippers by a helicopter and mistaken as art by a art critic. We decided to break into the museum and destroy the plans before a mad genius (like blowhole) discovered the plans. By replacing one of the symbols with a Lunacorn we made the plans completely useless. Of course the art critic didn't think the Lunacorn was very creative.

Success/failure: Failure as I will never actually built it. It was also a failure as a piece of art (everyone's a critic).

 **Portal Closer/Opener** : (Read Penguins days of summer: wrath of Egypt and Across the Multiverse Saga) In addition to the transdimesional vacumm I added a Portal Closer attachment to the super-plane. The purpose was so we could close the portal all the sand was coming from so it didn't dump any more sand on our world. It can open or close any portal except when there's supernatural intervention. When portals opened throughout the galaxy we hooked it up to the North Wind's space jet in order to stop a multiverse spanning disaster. I built a somewhat crude handheld version when we got trapped in an alternate universe. The handheld version opened a portal so we could return to The North Wind so we could return to our universe.

Success/failure: Success

 **Positronic Tougue Cleaner** (brain drain): Cleans tongues

Success/failure: success

 **Power Cell** (Blowhole strike back): A powerfully experimentally power cell that is NOT a battery. Julian as a result of dead batteries in his MP3 player wanted this despite the warning that it could take out the entire eastern seaboard. Despite Maurice warning that stealing from the penguin is extra bad on top of bad Julian snuck down to where I was storing the cell anyway. Julian return to the main floor the elevator knocking us out of the way of the diaboligizer and turning his MP3 into a monster. We managed to defeat blowhole and stop the mutant player by extracting the power-cell. Success/failure: success even thought it ended up being used for evil.

 **Persona Disentanglizer** (little foot): Contains one's unwanted impulses. Build to contain Marlene's feral impulses, thus allowing her to exit the zoo so she could go to a concert.

Success/failure: Success until Marlene's feral half escaped. Resulting in us dealing with Officer X AGAIN…

 **Project S.T.A.N.K. AKA Super Toxic Aromatically Noxious Ka-Boom-Boom** (The big STANK): Designed to lock onto a target and hold it there until the odor core detonated. Julian thinking it was a new throne sabotaged our mission to move it to a save distance. We got it to Hoboken but we couldn't remove Julian from it. All it took to save Julian was one small manly tear from Skipper (Julian thinks otherwise). When it went off it actually improved the air quality over in Hoboken

Success/failure: Failure in it's original purpose to trap Blowhole. (Dolphin's don't use toilets apparently)

 **Psychotron** (when the chips are down): Device that can read minds so one could know what people are thinking. Unfortantly I was unable to find a decent circuitboard so regretfully I stole one from mort's electronic friend. By the time we found a replacement game for mort...he discovered the cell phone.

Success/Failure: A regretful success.

 **R**

 **Radar/arieal camera controller/evil energy reader** (Go fish, The Hidden, Blowhole Strikes Back): My multi-use tool that allows me to remote control an arieal camera, use radar, and get a reading on how evil something is.

Success/failure: success

 **Refresherier/Refresherator/youth ray** (Rock-a-bye birdie): Gun that returns food to a fresh state. Too bad it turned Skipper into a baby and got into the hands of the Rats. Skipper even in baby form managed to defeat the Rat King and company. We eventually got Skipper back to normal (it took longer to convince Julian that there was never a petey). Success/failure: Success

 **Romp womper, the** (Gut instinct): Device meant to punish someone for a crime by spanking them. When we defeated Hans after he locked down and took over the zoo we attempted to use it to punish him. Unfortantly it somehow exploded and Hans won the day after all. (read The Fall: The Defeat). After a decidedly terrible prank Julian got punished by the romp romper after all(read Prelude: Night of the Penguins)

Success/failure: Success managing to punish everyone (even Burt how he fit in their I have no idea)

 **Reverse Engineered Sonic Screwdriver** : (Read Thre Third DreamWorks War: The Battle of New York) I managed to successfully reverse engineer The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. I started working on this project secretly between missions sometime after our first encounter with the Daleks (Operation Dalek: Parts one and two). I used it for the first time towards the end of the Third DreamWorks War to free Marlene from the clutches of Pitch Black. I haven't used it since then.

Success/Failure: Success (But I'll leave sonic devices to The Doctor)

 **Revovler, The** : (Read Thankgiving of doom): I built this to reverse the effects of Blowhole's evolution reverse. I use it to turn private back to normal after Blowhole devolved private into a T-Rex.

Success/failure: Success.

 **S**

 **Satellite Over-Ride Remote Control Unit** (Zoo tube): Can over-ride a satellite and send a signal in so it can be broadcasted. Was supposed to boardcast a commercial (that julian highjacked) to save the zoo.

Success/failure: Success as Julian blowing it up interefered with the boardcast of the dumb animal channel(DAC).

 **Self-destruct Mechanism** (fit to print): Can destroy Penguin HQ if we were ever found out, so our secrets wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

Success/failure: Success (we had to rebuild the base)

 **Self upgrading Cyber-gun** : (Read a Very Penguin December Cyber-men in the Snow) Weapon designed to get around the Cyber-men upgrading by upgrading to the Cyber-men upgrades. The Weapon reacts and adapts to The Cyber-men programming patches. Unless they make an upgrade that allows them to upgrade faster the the Cyber-gun could react.

Success/failure: Success until the Cybermen figure it out.

 **Shrinky shrinker ray** (The big jam, jiggles, all choked up): turns out I was wrong about a shrink ray taking 712 years to prefect. A jam (thanks to burt) caused several animals to get stuck in the secret exit out of the zoo. It worked only instead of shrinking burt…it shrank me. After reversing it I ended up getting big, then going back to being tiny, then got too big again, then got too fat, then when back to my normal size but with pokadots. Then I ended up back to being small, right before the water pressure (thanks to julian opening the water main) increased to a point where the water could dislodge burt. I stayed small for a while until I figured it out. Success/failure: an embrassing success.

 **Six foot whacking stick** (untouchable): A secret project I was working on. Skipper tried to use it to defeat barry the poison dart frog.

Success/failure: Success until Skipper fell victim to Barry's toxic touch.

 **Sleeping gas** (truth ache): Gas that makes a person fall asleep. Stored in a jam jar.

Success/failure: success.

 **Smartphone** (thumb drive, The Penguin who loved me): Can hack into anything like zoo storage buildings and Seaville aqua funparks. Annoyingly that smug duck-face Parker the platypus stole it. I managed to steal it back and hacked into the U.S server in order to give The Red Squirrel a massive headache(read The Day of the Penguins). During a mission to rescue Skipper from PIA(puffin intelligence Agency) and Denmark I used it to stop a nuke that the puffin's launched. With the threat of me "returning to sender" (which I would never actually carry out) they releashed Skipper and fled in defeat (Read Skipper: Denmark one shot).

Success/failure: Success

 **Snow cone machine** (It's About Time): Private commissioned me to build it after the failure of the crono-o-tron. Sadly it trapped New York under a favored snow pack. It took months to clear all that out.

Success/failure: althought it ended in disaster those were some good snow-cones.

 **Soft-nosed fighters** (Big blue marble): they look like little jets but they are designed for space travel. The first attempt to destroy the Big blue marble

Success/failure: Failure, Skipper had to rescue us with the Penguin One as a result.

 **Sonic Sub-Particle Velocitizer** (King Julian for a day): velocitizes soundwaves to move objects like a tractor beam. Largely untested…and is not a toy!

Success/failure: success even though Julian was using it

 **Space-Time commucatior** : Communicates thru-out time and space. Very helpful when we need to ask Elsa or any of our allies for help with something we can't handle alone. Success/failure: Success except when Blowhole blocked them(Villainmageddon part one: Blowhole and Company)

 **Space-time Teleport** : Developed despite having inferior and/or salvaged equipment in The Kingdom of Arendelle. Queen Elsa was given one as thank you for letting us help her stop Blowhole. I built another one so we could actually help Elsa if a something from our world threatens her's. It can teleport us anywhere in time and space (not a smooth as the TARDIS but Elsa prefers the space-time teleport). It has aided us in many of our time-traveling escapades that don't involve a TARDIS or if somehow we got seperated from the Doctor's timeship. I recently added a insta-teleport function that is much more reliable then before. I am considering adding a timer function and a calling device. Sometimes we refer to it as the Time-space teleport or simply The Teleport.

Success/failure: sometimes its a success but it is prone to get shut down due to outside interference or low charge. (a prime example of this is A very Penguin December: Revenge of the Polar bears, Villainmageddon part one: Blowhole and Company, and A very Penguin December: City of the Penguins)

 **spectral energy detector** (Operation: Lunacorn apocalypse, also read A Very Penguin October: ghost in the TARDIS, and The Day of the Penguins): A device that detects the varying amounts of spectral energy created from the activies of ghosts, phantoms, malevoliet spirits, and anything else from the spirit world/underworld/afterlife. It was helpful During a mission to find the sword of general shinjin in the hall of accursive artifacts. Unfortantly it failed to detect an evil spirit called Kuchinkukan the destroyer of worlds that wanted to possess Private. Of course it ended up possessing private's lunacorn which resulted in us battling a pink pony (that is in no way meant to sound manly). We ultimately with help from Shinjin and Private's knowledge of Lunacorn (Skipper: which he blabbed most of to the enemy!) we managed to defeat Kuchinkukan again. I later added a EVP (look it up) mode and discover that the spectral energy detector can also detect disembodied minds like The Great Intellegence as well as its whispermen minions. All ghosts are disembodied minds but not all disembodied minds are ghosts. During the Day of Penguins we encountered a camofluged Indomius Rex. Skipper thought it was some sort of ghost dino but I detected no spectral energy. We were stumped until the Indomius Rex revealed it self… What is an indomius rex? A Monster…A tyrant that must be killed...No matter what IT says about itself…

success/failure: a ghostly success…But don't worry…I'm ain't afraid of no ghosts!

 **Steel Penguin suit** (Untouchable, danger wears a cape, siege the day, time out, big blue marble): Originally built by Private to allow him to touch barry without falling victim to the frog's toxic touch. After we had the idea to become super-heroes Private updated it so he could become Steel Penguin. Another time Private used it to try and defeat both the Rats and the Hornets. Of course the hornets managed to destroy the suit with their stingers. We had Private fired from high in the atmosphere in the suit to test the Stop-watch. During what we now call Operation big blue marble we attached rockets to Private's suit to do some Space recon.

Success/Failure: A super-hero Success

 **Subatomic Nail Trimmer** (brain drain): trims nails

Success/failure: success

 **Sub mach 1** (Snakehead): The original Sub built to hunt down the snakehead. Equiped with weapons, sonar, and maps. Got destroyed after a head on collison with the snakehead. Success/failure: Failure as it was destroyed

 **Sub mach 2** (Operation Antartica, herring impared): rebuilt with better weapons (cough…torpedos…cough).Was originally rebuilt for a salvage mission in the lower new york bay for 100-year old herring. We later used it to go after Private when he ran off to try and get a young leapord seal back to Antartica. Destroyed after a run in with some leapord seals. Success/failure: Success until Julian swapped out the torpedos for fruit.

 **Sub mach 3** (The Penguin Who loved me): We used it to break into Seaville aqua funpark. We later used it to find Blowhole's island base (which was destroyed). Success/Failure: Success as we still have it

 **Sub-Zero Cannon** : Fires a blast of ice that is at absolute Zero and freeze everything (including Ice).

Success/Failure: Failed the first time but was a success every other time (Read Operation Sub-zero, A Very Penguin December: The Frozen Earth, and Penguins Day of Summer: Night of the reptiles). After a skirmish with Savio, an army of Komodo Dragons, and their king it was decided that a weapon of immese powers such as this one should never be used again.

 **Super-ray** (Mort Unbound): I designed it to make Super-fish to give the team more energy. It worked brilliantly…except it zapped Mort instead turning the small lemur into a big buff lemur. We managed to get big mort to drink the antidote but only after Private got zapped by ray. Sadly, Big Private didn't want to drink the antidote either…but that's another story.

Success/failure: Success but now it's locked in secret level 13 while I figure out a way to keep unwanted test subjects out of it.

 **Super-ray antidote** (mort unbound): Meant to undo the effects of the super-ray. Making this antidote was the easy part (it just needed sugar) getting mort to drink it not so much.

Success/failure: Success but only after Private got zapped by the super-ray and forced Mort to drink the antidote.

 **T**

 **Thermo-Fusion Reactor** (Mr. Tux): Powers Penguin HQ or anything really. Not as powerful as the anti-matter fusion reactor core.

Success/failure: Success until the Amarillo Kid sets it to Self-Destruct

 **Thermo-Nuclear Sardine Tin** (marble jarhead): Blows up everything in a 5 mile radius.

Success/failure: failure as it blew up but didn't destroy anything

 **Tran-dimesional toothbrush** (Time Out): Thoroughly brushes one's teeth without holding it. Even thought I have a fear of the dentist and the fact that penguins don't have teeth I invented this because…The Stop-watch gave me the time to invent it. And also because it can operate itself while sticking out a portal.

Success/failure: Success but it doesn't work when time isn't stopped for some reason.

 **Transdimesional Vacumm** : (Read Penguin days of summer: wrath of egypt) built after a freak sandstorm buried New York and several other major cities in several feet of sand. The Sand of course came from a portal leading to another dimension that was nothing but desert. Basically I upgraded a normal vacumm so we could send the sand back to the dimension it came from.

Success/failure: Success

 **Transmatterer OR transparent matter maker** (Invention intervention): I design it to make objects invisible (invisibility ray was taken) the only problems were Skipper put in place a no envelope pushing policy, a certain dumb squirrel, and a even dumber King Julian. Private and I tried to sneak out to stop the rouge transmatterer from it's make objects invisible rampage. Skipper caught us but instantly blamed Blowhole for the Transmatter. We proceed to ram the transmatterer with a city bus but that only caused an overload. I managed to shut it down and prevent everything from becoming invisible. I then tried to explain the truth to Skipper but I kept getting interrupted.

Success/failure: Success but much to my dismay all the credit goes to Blowhole.

 **truth Serum** (truth ache): Serum that make people tell the truth…duh. If someone is holding information from the penguins, this will get it out of them. Though for some reason I can't remember much about the last time I used it. I usually keep it in a hot sauce bottle. Success/failure: Success...I think

 **Tunneler, the** (Best Laid Plantains): designed to dig into the ground to reach the kingdom of the mole men

Success/Failure: Failure

 **Turbotoes** (gut instinct): enables the wearer to jump higher then usual. Invented so I could show off so as to impress Gladys.(our supplier of food not on our "special diets"…take that Do not feed the animal policy!)

Success/failure: Success (even thought it resulted in a chain of events that lead to human injury).

 **U-V**

 **Ultrasonic Earwax Recycler** (brain drain): recycles Earwax

Success/failure: failure until I convert it to metric

 **Unexpected Event Meter** (cradle and all): Designed to detect the unexpected of course Private endangering a baby was so unexpected that it exploded. Despite the prediction of massive disaster (us getting blown sky-high might count as the massive disaster) we managed to get the baby safely back to his father. The only thing that got destroyed was the baby carriage. I can safety say none of us want to change a diaper anytime soon.

Success/failure: failure as it blew up

 **Void cannon, The** : (read The Fall: The defeat) A cannon that fires void stuff at a target in order to trap them in the void. I used it to hopefully trap pitch black forever (even though he escaped the void twice already).

Success/failure: I'll get back to you on that…

 **Z**

 **Zero-grav gun** (Operation Swapaneze): creates a zero-gravity zone in a small area. Used as part of a space-worthness contest to see if any of us could survive the dangers of space.

Success/failure: Success even though Rico got zero-gravity sickness.

-Well that's all for now people, These are all the inventions I want to talk about. The others are either to awesome for your minds to handle or too embrassinging for me to talk about. I assure as long as Skipper allows me to work in my lab I will continue to invent things. No matter how embrassing or diasterous. Some may work, some may fail, and most of them will threaten to destroy us all but when in doubt...keep inventing. One day I may create something that works so brilliantly that I may become the world's greatest Penguin scientist. Either that or invent something that fails so badly that life on Earth become difficult if not impossible. Their a 90% precent change of massive flaming disaster. And the other 5% well…I invent something beyond my current imagination. More inventions may join my all-time favorite list others may join my I rather forget list.

Your Science expert,

Kowalski


	2. Enemy Inventions

-Attention aspiring scientists and inventors Skipper has asked me to add a list of enemy inventions in addition to my own. Please note I decided not to include Blowhole Sub, Dave's Sub, The bubble thing Blowhole uses, Blowhole's Segway (or scooter if that would help you understand) or any other enemy vehical (exception the attack pod). Like I did with my Inventions I'll include the episode/story name and a success/failure section.

Your Science expert,

Kowalski

P.S.

I'll try and be fair with my options even though Bad Guys always get the good stuff! Also I'll start with enemy inventions from the Movie first.

 **DAVE AKA Dr. Octavius Brine**

Medusa Serum(Penguins of Madagascar movie): Serum fired from a ray that can turn it's victims into horrible monsters. Dave wanted to use it to take his revenge on all of Penguin kind. Dave's plan was twofoil first kidnap the worlds Penguins then unleash horrible mutant Penguins on the streets of Manhatten. Yeah Dave's The Monster I know. The Only way to reverse the ray is a power-source of almost immeasurable cuteness. Private fit that bill perfectly and we managed to save all of penguin-kind and defeat Dave. However a result of using the ray caused Private to grow antlers. Using Mort as the immeasureable cuteness turned Private back to normal.

Success/failure: Successfully managed to mutant the entire penguin population. But as we destroyed it failure.

Octopus-to-human translator(Penguins of Madagascar movie): enables Dave to communicate with humans helpful when your disguised as one. As it looks like a microphone the humans wouldn't know the difference. Apparently also doubles as a way to communicate with the his octopi minions when he's outside the sub. Or it could just be a normal microphone…who knows.

Success/Failure: Success

The Death Squid(Read The Return: Operation Fighting back): a massive ship that Dave built to blast us off the Earth with Blowhole and his minions. Equipped with lasers, missiles, and a massive central gun. It was ultimately destroyed by blowhole new flagship which was destroyed by the Valiant which was destroyed by Blowhole's helicarrier which was then destroyed by unknown forces.

Success/failure: success until Blowhole blew it up

 **Dr Francis Blowhole(PhD)**

Mindjacker(The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, the penguin who loved me): Like our mindwiping helmet but resembles a fair-game clown head. Blowhole used it to steal Skipper's memories in order to attack Penguin HQ. Due to some malfunction the Mindjacker shows up when Blowhole doesn't want it to. In the end his plan to turn the rest of the team evil failed and he ended up a victim of his own Mindjacker. Later when we broke into Seaville to save Doris's brother "francis" we learned that Dr. Blowhole still believe that he was "flippy". During a battle in Blowhole's island base doris's attempts to control Blowhole's backup scooter when south. The Mindjacker then appeared and Doris unintentionally mindjacked all the lobsters, Skipper, Private, Rico, and I and restored Blowhole. Our minds were restored because according to Blowhole, "What use is conquering the world if your arch-enemies didn't know you did it?" That ultimately proved his down-fall(again).

Success/Failure: as much as I like to show up that Blowhole I'm afraid the Mindjacker was a success.

Ring of Fire AKA Hoop of Heat(Dr. Blowhole's Revenge): A ring of extremely spendy devices that tap into the heat of the earth's core. It was meant to melt the actic and flood the entire world so he can have his revenge on the humans. We managed to stop the ring of fire and save the world but only after I accidently increased the heat output to a ludicus level. Julian figured the correct button to shut it down(stupid lemurs) and defeat Blowhole.

Success/failure: Successfully melted the artic a little before we shut it down.

Arch-enemy Secret Missile (The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole): When the "Your Arch-enemy has survived" alarm sounds blowholes orders this to fire. When Skipper survived drowning (because Blowhole erased everything including most importantly how to swim) the alarm sounds and it was fired. The Launch button is hidden under one of the lobsters' computer stations in Blowhole's Submarine base. It seems to lock on a select target (Skipper in this instance) and continue to go after it's target until it's target is dead. Skipper (with help from his "Spirit guide" alex which was a side-effect of the Mindjacker) was able to get the missile to destroy a rock. As it fooled the missile's sensors it caused it to register as a fatal impact fooling Blowhole into thinking Skipper was dead.

Success/failure: Failure as Skipper was able to fool the sensors on the missile and Dr. Blowhole.

Diaboligizer(The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole): A device that has evil-energy readings that are off the charts. As it name suggests it makes things evil and of course monsterous. It was meant to be used on us but it ended up mutanting Julian's MP3 player instead. The resulting monster forces people and animals within it's sphere of influence to sing. Blowhole managed with his remarkably fantastic voice to woe the Monster. We managed to defeated it by removing the power-cell.

Success/failure: Failure as it failed to turn any of us into evil monsters. Success as it turned Julian's Mp3 into a monster.

Project Bad tidings(The Penguin who loved me): using a energy cannon(that was rented) Blowhole planned to bring the moon closer to the earth thus creating massive tidal wave chaos that would flood the entire world. Ultimately thanks to well place explosives the plan failed.

Success/failure: failure

Subterrian attack pod(The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole): Pod that enables Blowhole to infiltrate the secret system of tunnels and break into Penguin HQ. Was a bit snug due to the fact that Blowhole could never sit still for a fitting. It had decoys to avoid Skipper's anti-enemy measures and can somehow fit the diaboligizer as well. Launched from Blowhole's sub it can zoom thru city traffic, tunnel, and of course take down doors.

Success/failure: Success as it managed to enter our HQ and surprise of us (mostly myself let's just say I believe they exist now)

Chromeclaw(Dr. Blowhole's Revenge): A lobster with an exoskeleton of shiny metal that on Blowhole's side would help the dolphin rule land and sea. Of course it took a long time for Blowhole to actually make the monster. When he unveiled it he admitted that he was really pleased with how it came out. Somehow blowhole customized the chrome-claw with the T-rex roar from Jurassic park (either that or it's roar just sounds like a T-rex). Defeated with well placed explosive from Rico and Private.

Success/failure: Failure as it does not seem immune to well-placed explosives and a metal walkway.

Blowhole's Bionic Eye(Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, The Penguin who loved me): Replaces his damaged eye enabling him to see with both eyes. Aside from making him look epic it has various features. A calling device for his segway and a laser beam. I have reason to believe that it also comes equipped with heat vison, X-ray capabilities, night vision, a distress signal for the lobsters, and I won't be surprised if it had a camera mode. Well only time we till if any of my theorys on the full array of features are true

Success/failure: Success

Time-Ray: (Read Operation Arendelle, return of the puffin, and Very Penguin December: Cyber-men in the snow,) Device built by Blowhole to violently blast a select target thru time. Later fell into the hands of Hans and then The Cyber-men.

Success/failure: Success

Eternity cannon: (Read a very Penguin December: return of Dr. Blowhole) A cannon that blowhole intended to use to rewrite the universe in his favor.

Success/failure: Failure as we reversed his alternate timeline.

Orbiting Death Machine(Read Third Dreamworks War: Wrath of Dr. Blowhole): Orbiting Space satellite built by Blowhole that fires beams of death onto the planet below. IF for some reason the Satellite is no longer in orbit and crashes back to earth it will self-destruct. There is a a fail safe to disable the self-destruct, pressure pads on the main segment of the satellite will stop the self-destruct as long as there is some kind of weight on top of both of them. IT will self-destruct instantly the moment weight is remove from one of both of the pads.

Success/Failure: Failed to acceive it's purpose. But Manfredi and Johnson gave their lives to ensure we could escape the self-destruct. As the self-destuct was successful Blowhole was finally defeated…or was he?

Mindbasher(read The Fall: The Defeat): a device that resembles a boxing glove that can knock out enemies for a few hours. He used it on Skipper and then on each of us in turn in order to get us in crates and separate us in locations across the globe.

Success/Failure: A headache inducing success

Ring of Fire Mach Two(Read The Return: Operation Fighting Back): Blowhole second attempt at a ring of fire device. This time instead of melting the artic he planned to use it to melt us. Of course blowhole forgot to restain us with metal with a extremely high melting point. Our metal restains melted allow us to escape before we melted.

Success/failure: Too successful melting our restains before it could melt us

Project Bad Tidings 2(Read The Return: Operation Fighting Back): And improved plan for Project Bad Tidings. Using an energy cannon he intented to bring the moon so close to the earth that it smashs into the earth destroying it. Ultimately an attack by Dave and his minion distracted Blowhole long enough for rico to destroy it.

Success/failure: Failure

ETERNITY CANNON, THE DEATH RAY 5000, HUMANFICATION RAY, ROBOTIFICATION RAY, AGING RAY, OVERSIZED ARCH ENEMY SECRET MISSILE (Read The Return: Operation Fighting Back): A few of Blowhole poorly thought out doomsday machines

Success/failure: All failures

BIG BOOM, HURRICANE CREATOR, THE ORBITING MINDJACKER, THE MOON ATTRACTOR, THE ASTEROID MAGNET, PLANET ENDING METEOR MAGNET, THE SATELLIATE DISTURPER, THE INTERNET DESTROYER, THE MINDSMASHER, THE PARANOIA RAY, THE TORNADO GENEARATOR, THE FLATTENER, THE BLIZZARD MACHINCE, THE ICE RAY, THE MELTER, THE VOLCANO CREATOR, THE LAVA RAY, PROJECT: SHARKNADO, THE DEATHBOT, THE EAR DESTORYER, THE VASTA NERVDA ATTRACTOR, THE DALEKFICATION CANNON, THE MIND CORRUPTER, THE MINDDESTROYER, THE LEOPARD SEALFICATION GUN, THE SUPER-DIABOLIZER, Y2K, THE SUN MULITIPER (Read The Return: Operation Fighting Back): Some more of blowhole poorly plotted schemes each one more ridicolus then the last. As these were half-baked revenge plots they were all destined to fail.

Success/Failure: All extremely embrassing failures for Dr. Blowhole

Endless War Beam(read The Return: Operation Fighting Back): The only good idea of all blowhole's poorly planned doomsday machines. I have a feeling that this one would have been successful if we didn't stop it. Blowhole intend to use to ensure that the WWIII he purposely started would never end by making the nations of the world unable to exist in a peaceful world. Thanks to Rico the device was destroyed and Blowhole fled claiming that he would return.

Success/failure: Failure

Endless Ocean: First attempted when he took over the IPSA megacarrier which was foiled (read Penguin Days of Summer: Yet another Revenge of Dr Blowhole). When Blowhole tried it again it was successful in flooding the city. And then blowhole was successful in flooding the entire western hemisphere. That is until we reversed it(Read The Day of The Penguins).

Success/Failure: failure and then Success(until we reversed it)

The Dimension Shredder (Read The Day of The Penguins): Has a primary function of destroying universes leaving their inhabitants doomed to the void. An improved version of his eternity cannon that he gave to Dave so we would be under the impression that Dave invented it. Shortly after the invention was revealed Blowhole revealed the he and Dave were working together the whole time(since Penguin Days of Summer: Kingdom Come again). The Big massive cannon version was successful in opening portals and tearing the borders between universes. It of course was destroyed upon firing up in it's transporting people mode. A Dimension Shredder was attached to a battle cruiser and opened a portal to the void. That was closed thanks to the Doctor but blowhole then used a portable one to bring The Fire Queen Back to this universe…

Success/failure: Some success…some failure…ultimate failed in it's primary purpose to destroy all Universes.

The Evolution Reverser: (read the thankgiving of doom) Blowhole designed this weapon to reverse the evolutionary process. He used it to build himself a army of prehistoric creatures. But the ultimate purpose of this device was to reduce the human population to amoebas. We were there to stop him and prevent the human race from being wipe from existence.

Success/failure: Success but we stopped it from being used to devolve the humans.

 **Hans(the puffin)**

Freeze Ray with cappicino maker (smotherly love): Hans' answer to a freeze ray I have three freeze rays by the way…well four if you count the Sub-Zero cannon. Works well as a freeze ray unless of course the cappicino part clogs.

Success/failure: success

Rope bomb(huffin and puffin): A bomb that ties up anyone near it when it explodes.

Success/failure: Success

 **The Red Squirrel**

Pain cannon: Built by the Red squirrel in order to give him a chance to escape from Chicago. We captured him in St. Louis before he could use it again (The Return of the red squirrel). When he escaped during a IPSA prison transfer he used it once more so he could turn Private into a sleeper agent(Penguin Days of Summer: The Red Squirrel strikes back). The last sighting of the pain cannon was in alaska when he threatened to use it. The Red Squirrel was captured one last time and shipped off-world to the IPSA lunar prison. (The Fall: Victory of the puffin).

Success/failure: A painful success

Toxic missile(A visit from Uncle Nigel): Missile built by the red squirrel…contains a toxic that makes acorns grow to extreme size and destroy all other plant life. It took him fifty years to come up with that? Yeah I know.

Success/failure: Failure as Private destroyed the wiring inside before it could fire.

 **Other**

Animal Flesh Androids (Hoboken surprise AKA operation Vacation): The key to Zookeeper francis' plan to replace all the animals she viewed as dirty. Using a scanning device that looked like massage chairs is how realistic flesh androids were created using cloning. Under Skipper's nose Private, Rico, and I were slowly replaced one by one by the androids. Skipper broke us from our prison and with help from lulu, and some of our enemies we managed to defeat the robots. A highly damaged android of Skipper ended up in the hands of New York Park commissioner Mcslade. Mcslade who was about to let francis make her changes to the central park zoo had her arrested for using flesh android animals.

Success/failure: Failure as we managed to defeat them.

Communication device(alienated): A space squid stole some of our equipment to build a device to tell his space squid superiors that earth was ripe for invasion.

Success/failure: Success but I hope us sending jiggli to mars ruined the space squids' invasion.

Shen's cannon (Kung Fu Panda 2, The Third DreamWorks War: Battle of The Jade Palace, The Final DreamWorks War: Battle of Europe, the Final DreamWorks War: Back to the valley of peace): A gunpowder powered weapon that Shen secretly constructed during his exile. When he finally returned to gongmen city he used it to reclaim he ancestral palace. After defeating Master croc and Master storming Ox with his kung fu he turned the cannon on Master Thundering rhino. News of Thundering rhino reached Master shifu and he sent Po and the furious five to gongmen city to stop Shen's plan and destroy the weapon. Shen replaced his father throne with a cannon and tried to use it to destroy the captured Furious Five and Po. Po and The Five managed to escape and take down the cannon(Of course he had several more in a nearby factory). Shen attempted to destroy by Po and company by destroying his own palace. Later after battling Po in his cannon factory he used it to blast Po out of the city. To the Furious five this they assumed that Po died because of this. Later shen had all the cannons loaded onto his fleet and sailed towards the harbor. He planned to destroy the Furious Five with a Cannon in view of the entire city. He even had his wolves blow up a bridge even though it had innocent bystanders on it. But then Po made a surprise appearance on a building shocking Shen and the Five. Shen ordered his men to blew Po off the building. Po managed to avoid getting blow up by constantly moving around making it impossible to lock on. Po used this distraction to free the Furious Five. And with help from Master Croc, Master storming Ox, And Master Shifu they started to take out wolves. Master Shifu ordered them to block the fleet's path to the harbor using the ships themselves. Frustrated Shen ordered his trusted henchmen to fire the cannon at Po, The Five, and the kung fu masters. The wolf refused as the action would kill their own. Shen stabbed the wolf with a blade and fired anyway wiping out half of his fleet and forces. The remaining ships made it into the harbor to face off again Shen. Po managed to use his inner peace to stop a cannonball. Shen shocked ordered his fleet ot keep firing. Po used his newfound inner peace to send Cannon Balls back to the ships that sent them. As he watched his ships blow up around him Shen fired the cannon on his Ship. Po returned the cannonball and the cannon exploded. Shen managed to survive and Po tried to get Shen to change his ways. Shen responded by visciously attacking Po and ended up slicing the line holding up his cannon. Shen closed his eyes and let the cannon fall on him exploding on impact apparently killing him. The fireworks he had on board for his victory went off causing the city to celebrate their victory. But that was no the end of Lord Shen. He was one of the villains pitch black called upon in The DreamWork War. In The Third DreamWorks War Shen allied himself with Dr. blowhole and had some of his cannons in his arsenal despite that fact that he was given modern weapons. In The Final DreamWork War he allied himself with Blowhole again. In Rome he destroyed the Super-plane using his cannons, In monte carlo he had a fleet of airships armed with cannons causing untold damage, In Paris, Lord Shen used cannons to destroy the effiel tower in attempt to wipe us off the face of the earth. He even placed a cannon inside the throne room of the palace of Versailles. In the valley of peace he found that his cannons were not effective against the cybermen. He tried to use the cannon to destroy us, The furious five, and Po but found himself destroying his palace again. He tried to use his largest most valued cannon to destroy the panda village but thanks to Po's kung fu teaching it was no match for the pandas. When he took over the chroh-gom prison later that day he had cannons placed in front of the gates. When tong fo failed Shen used the cannons to knock the small mammal to the other side of china. Due to a some confusion(caused by a really big fan) Shen's airships and cannons were both destroyed. OF course he managed to escape again. Will his cannons return in the next stage of the war? Who knows.

Success/failure: Largely successful with some failures. In only things it seems that can destroy the cannons are: vastly superior races (Daleks/cybermen/Sontarans), Kung fu, other cannons, extreme strain, and falling from great heights.

Transmatterer(invention intervention): Wha? What is this doing on this list? See Transmatterer AKA transparent matter maker.

Success/failure: See Transmatterer AKA transparent matter maker.

Dear inspiring scientists,

The preceding list contained the inventions our enemies built in their attempts for world domination and/or revenge. Aside from the transmatterer(which should not be on this list in the first place) I would not recommend trying to improve upon them or modify them to be used for good. As this list only contains the evil inventions we have faced or are aware of we are unaware of the true extent of our enemies evil. but there is an 100% change of our enemies building eviler inventions in their quest to have their revenge and maybe take over the world. But as long as there is a breath in Skipper's body and we are willing to fight for good Team Penguin will be there to stop them!

Your science expert,

Kowalski.


	3. Vehicles and aquired technology

Kowalski's Note: Skipper has asked me to include a list of some of our vehicles and aquired technology I didn't mention in the invention section. Skipper told me that if I didn't include this section he'll make me delete this entire file. So let's begin…

P.S. the soft nose fighters, steel penguin suit, penguin one, Next-o-skeletion, copter helmets, anti-gravity socks, and the sub are already listed in the invention section so I won't include them. Also I will not include a success/failure section. Skipper didn't required that I include enemy vehicles so I will leave those out as well.

 **Transportation**

Super-plane(Madagascar 2, Madagascar 3): built from the ruins of the original Penguin One and several "aquired" tour jeeps and other vehicles. I based the design (Yes the blueprint does fly when you fold it here, here, and here) on the omni-copter it has a helicopter rotor and instead of solid metal wings it has wings made of metal joints and canvas that move up and down (In a flapping motion similar to that of a non-flight-less bird). We the help of the "hippies" (or Alex, Melmen, Marty, and Gloria) we managed to use the plane to destroy a dam that endangered the wildlife preserve. After Skipper got married to a doll(I know) we used it to go on a gambling spree in monte carlo. We planned on getting money to buy an airbus-A280 so we could pick up the "hippies" in style. Of course…mainly because Skipper jokingly said that, "We're never coming back!" Alex and the others decided to go get us. Of course Four Large African Animals falling from the ceiling caused a panic amoung the people. Such a panic that hotel security called Captain Chantel Dubois from Animal Control. (Skipper: I hated that woman) No one asked you skipper (Alex: I hated that woman too) NO one asked you either Alex (Julian: she really creeped me out) AND absolutely NO ONE ASKED YOU JULIAN! anyway were was I? After a car chase thru the streets of monte carlo we managed to get back to the super-plane. But Dubois caught up with us, we would have gottan away if the banana gun didn't clog enabling Dubois to snare Melmen's neck. Somehow she was able to stop the plane in it's tracks. Thanks to Alex's cleverness and Mort we managed to lose her and escape. Dubois holding the plane in place severely damaged the gear assembly and when we were flying over france it failed completely. The Plane crushed as a result and caused damage to a train yard. We would eventually retrieve the damaged Super-plane from a police impound in paris and rebuilt back in New York. (Read Operation: Arendelle to see the rebuilt Super-plane in action.)

Features/Weapons: Warp Drive, Banana Gun, EODS (Enemy Operation Displacement System), and the abilty to hover. After the Arendelle misadventure I added a Space-Time Teleport attachment. Later improvements include Anti-Dalek weapons, remote controlled decoy(destroyed), lasers, missiles, force field, and a portal closer.

Fuel source: Old fashioned banana crazed Monkey power!

LARV or Luxury Assult Recreational Vehicle(Madagascar 3): After a lock-down in a casino and an epic entrance this vehicle enabled us to leave the casino. Of course Animal Control found the armoured car and gave chase. We managed to escape our captors but it ended up failing off the tail of the Super-tail down to the streets below.

Features/weapons: Omega 3 slick, targeting systems, computer banks, Super-Plane signal, Nuclear reactor, armour plating, radio. Later rebuilt and redesigned to enable Skipper to drive from his swivel seat. Once I added a tranq gun (read prehistoric invasion) to the top and on another occasion the Sub-zero Cannon (read operation: sub-zero).

Fuel Source: gasoline, disel, bio-fuels, racing fuel. And when the Nuclear Reactor is activated Uranium-238.

Car(Happy King Julien Day!, Little Zoo Coupe, Popcorn Panic, Miss Understanding, An Elephant Never Forgets, The Falcon and the Snow Job, Truth Ache, Mr. Tux, Stop Bugging Me, Hello Dollface, Driven to the Brink, Love Hurts, The Otter Woman, Littlefoot, Best Laid Plantains, Marble Jarhead, Goodnight and Good Chuck, The Penguin Who Loved Me): A car that is strategically adorable the main transportation for city and/or around the zoo missions. When not on missions we use the car to practice driving (Rico loves it). We simply don't talk about the time Rico secretly drove the car at night, crashed it, and hastely rebuilt it. Sometimes Rico takes his doll girlfriend in the car without Skipper's authorization. When we put a voice chip (from private's Lunacorn) into Rico's girlfriend he tried to get us to drive with it (because he took Julian advice to always listen to his lady friend to the extreme). We ended up driving around in circles as Rico did not follow the directions I gave him resulting in us getting beat up by dogs that weren't very friendly (Rico mistook them as puppies). Then there was the time Marlene and julian stole it when julian stole some plantains from the gorillas.

Features/weapons: radio, nitrous, Duo-tronic Laser targeting system(destroyed)

Fuel source: gasoline.

Upgraded Racing Car(Little zoo coup): As cool cars go faster we used the upgraded car in attempt to beat Julian in a race. Despite Julians attempt to slow us down with a varity of things(bumping into us, gum, bowling ball, mort) we managed to pass him up. But As the result of a spin out Julian won and claimed our car.

Features/weapons: upgraded speed, enhanced handling, better grip, radio, Lemur ejecting seat. Not exactly a feature but when Rico is belly down on the back of the car and eats canned beans we get a extreme speed burst.

Fuel source: Racing disel

Pretzel cart helicopter(The Officer X factor): Using parts from all over the zoo it was an attempt to sneak out of the zoo and escape "Zookeeper" X so we could escape the heat. We managed to get out of the Zoo but X somehow hid in the umbrella "rotor" and jumped down when we least expected it(we though he was in the pretzel compartment). Rico and I feel off but the salt made it rain thus providing the very relief from the heat that we were looking for.

Features/weapons: None

Fuel source: Physics

Biplanes(otter gone wild, The big S.T.A.N.K): Self explainatory. We used these planes to save Julian from Wild Marlene. A failed return from air drills caused the Anti-matter fusion reactor core near-diaster. Private flew one to provide airsupport during the transport of the S.T.A.N.K. but later flew us out of the effect radius.

Features/weapons: machine guns, and later lasers and Missiles.

Fuel source: Double A batteries

 **"Aquired" Technology**

Note: the conventional weapons Rico uses Bombs, rocket launcher, flamethrower, grappling hook, explosives, ect are not included as their nothing new. My plasma Blaster is not included either because despite that alternate timeline it is one of my inventions.

EMP Cannon: (Read Very Penguin October: Return of the Nanites) After the nanites took over Dalek casing and became the Nanite-Daleks we broke back into the Danish embassy. We stole the cannon and used it to destroy the Nanite Daleks. Worked on the Cyber-men for a while (until they upgraded) and The Daleks themselves are immune to EMP's. It has built in Sonic cannon and Ion cannon modes and I built an attachment for it. The cannon renders electronic technologies useless and should not fall into the wrong hands(Like Dave or Russia)

Attachments: Nanite Crusher attachment

Source of power: Super magnet and power cells

Dalek-busters: (Read A Very Penguin December: gift of the daleks) Designed to go thru Dalek shields to destroy the Dalek. Given to us as a gift from P.A.A.T (Penguins Against Alien Threats) for saving them from the Daleks,

Attachments: None

Source of Power: Power pack

7909D Dalek-Slayer: (Read Twelve Days of Daleks: Wrath of The Daleks) Given to us by Area 51 in order to free the earth when the Daleks managed to conqer it. Destroys vast amounts of Daleks in one blast leaving nothing but dust.

Attachments: None

Source of Power: rechargeable Power pack

Dalek-Class Weapons: (Read The War of The Daleks Part one: The Planet of War) Given to us by the Daleks when they forced us to fight for them. Basically a machine gun with a Dalek Gun stick stuck to the end.

Attachment: None

Source of Power: Dalek Power cells?

Interplanetray Ballistic Missile(IPBM) D-Bomb: (read Twelve Days of Daleks Series) Dalekium-based Atomic bomb designed to destroy entire planets. It was created by the personal of area 51 especially for the Daleks if they ever utterly take over earth. After a brief trip in a Penguin Space program attack shuttle we used it to weaken the Daleks by destroying skaro. This coupled with the fall of dalek-sec, their defeat in Chicago, and a war across time and space this resulted in their final defeat in the asteroid belt. Of course the daleks eventully bounced back from their utter defeat but that's another story.

Attachments: None  
Source of Power: weaponized Dalekium

North Wind Jet Packs (Penguins of Madagascar Movie): Given to us by the North Wind as a favor to make up for Classified's treatment of us.

Attachment: Jet Packs don't need attachments

Source of Power: Rocket fuel

The Base's Time Machine (Operation cold turkey): or as I dubbed it the Time-egg. We broke into The Base in virgina to go back in time to get turkey off the menu. (Why does that sound like a movie?) It worked but later got destroyed by The Daleks

Attachments: None that I could see

Source of Power: Time itself


	4. Organizations and bases

Skipper's note: Attention all cilivans, Kowalski has done a excellent job on the additions to this file but there are some things Kowalski does not have the clearance for. As Leader of this elite (formerly the elitist of the elite) penguin organization I have the clearance to tell you about other organizations and their bases. Of course some intel is so classified that I will have to leave that is to be expected. The Base we team penguin call home will have it's own section complete with a rundown of the secret levels.

* * *

 **Organizations**

 **IPSA** (International Penguin Spy Agency): The premier penguin paramilitary organization in command of penguin teams hidden in zoos and aquariums around the world. All the penguin military forces (originally headquartered in the fallen PGCA) view orders from the IPSA with the same urgently as orders given by the prime minister. When the PGCA fell the IPSA unaffected moved their central command to their headquarters in Chicago. Offically there is no link between the IPSA and the penguin academy (which is funded by the penguin army)

Commanding officer: Classified

Key members: Special Agent Buck Rockgut, Super Special Agent Nigel

Main enemies: The Red Squirrel (imprisoned), White widow (location unknown), Dr. Blowhole.

 **P.A.A.T** (Penguins against alien threats): founded by Super Special Agent Nigel in response to Dalek activites. Basically the UNIT of the penguin world fighting all sorts of alien threats but they are always on the lookout for the dalek's next move. As it is a division of the IPSA it may be called upon to assit it's parent organization. At it's headquarters in Area 52 a penguin military installment that may be based on Area 51 (that is if Area 51 existed). This organization is always coming up with new ways to combat alien technology and is where our Dalek-busters originated(they were a gift)

founder: Nigel

commanding office: Classified

Key Members: Super Special Agent Nigel, Agent 102, Agent 200.

Main enemies: Daleks and Cybermen.

 **U.P.I.T** (Unified Penguin Intelligence Taskforce): The Penguin version of UNIT but unlike UNIT UPIT deals with non-alien incidents. Not much is known of this secretive organization aside from the fact that it's Headquarters in penguin city was destroyed.

Commanding Officer: Classified

Key members: Classified

Main enemies: Classified

 **U.N.I.T** (Unified Intelligence Taskforce formerly United Nations Intelligence Taskforce): A paramilitary organization founded to combat attacks that are supernatural or alien in nature that normal military forces would be unable to handle. UNIT is known to call in a specialist that goes by the codename of The Doctor when a event occurs that is way out of their expertise. Was involved in the Dalek Cybermen duel invasion back in `06 now referred to as the battle of canary wharf and suffered vast casualties in the dalek invasion of `08. Successfully handled the Cyber-men invasion of 2014, the atmos incident of '08, and the global plane crisis of 2015, the metal stingray incident of '09, and the mysterous incident in 2013 known only as the "Day of the Doctor". They was also involved in dealing with the "global penguin crisis" in 2014. (But we all know the team penguin stopped the madman behind it DAVE with a little help from the North Wind). And I would also like to mention the fire queen occupations of London and New York in the month of october in 2014(read The Second Dreamworks War: the final battle and A Very Penguin October: Operation Sub-Zero), the Dalek occupation of December 2014(read Twelve Days of Daleks), and the second earth incident of 2015(read Across The Universe: Another Earth). They have been dealing with alien threats since it's founding (sometime in the 1930's). It seems UNIT's trademark is The Helicarrier The Valiant.

Founder: Classified

Chief Scientific officer: Katerine Steward

Key members: Classified

Main enemies: Daleks, Cyber-men, Missy (the master)

 **NW** (North Wind): An elite multispecies taskforce dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves. Headquartered out of Canada in what appears to be a glacier they dedicate themselves to defend animals that won't be able to defend themselves from evil madmen/animals. Penguins were originally in their jursidication until they discovered that penguins can help themselves. We call the North Wind for help only in the most extreme circumstances. Their arsenal and array of gadgets are top-notch and all their equipment is the lastet in technology. Their trademark (aside from their great logo) is their impressive fleet of high-tech jets.

Founder: Unknown

Commanding officer: Agent Classified (that's not my name)

Key Members: Corporal, Eva, Short Fuse, Ted the polar bear (unconfirmed), Doris Blowhole (Unconfirmed)

Enemies: Dr. (francis) Blowhole, "David" the octopus AKA Dr. Octivus Brine

 **Penguin AirForce** : The Airforce of the penguins. To keep the humans in the dark about penguin civilization they are only allowed to operate over international waters and antartica. Thanks to the PSP (penguin space port) they are also able to operate in space.

 **Penguin ice navy** : A fleet of specially designed Ice ships that portal the icepack around Penguin city. The penguin ice navy is the last division of the penguin navy still active. The Penguin Navy was disbanded as human activity in Antartica increased (I.E. japanese "research" ships, ecotourist cruise ships, actual Research Ships, and documentary film crews)

 **Penguin Secret Service** (PSS): Protects the penguin prime minister and that's all you need to know.

* * *

 **Bases**

 **PGCA** ( Penguin Global Command Antartica)

Location: Antartica

Status: destroyed

Organization(s): IPSA, Penguin military, U.P.I.T

Intel: the old global center of penguin activites around the planet. Destroyed during The Second DreamWorks War due to a freak blizzard. Before it's destruction I had to visit the Place once a year (My business there is of course classified).

 **Area 52**

Location: Inside Area 51, Neveda

Status: active

Organization(s): P.A.A.T(Penguins Against Alien Threats)

Intel: alien research, Alien Technology research, and defense development. The installment serves as the headquarters of P.A.A.T but it is primarily a military Base for the penguin military forces in America. The average cilivan Penguin has no idea this place exists. It's location inside Area 51 ensures that it's secrets will not be revealed anytime soon.

 **P3CUS** (Penguin Central Command Center of the United States)

Location: Classified

Status: Classified

Organization(s): IPSA, Penguin military, U.P.I.T

Intel: The center of all covert penguin operations in the united states. After the fall of the PGCA the P3CUS is now the current global command hub of penguin operations. As of today I have not yet been summoned to the P3CUS.

 **Penguin Academy**

Location: Antartica

Status: unknown

Organization(s): classified

Intel: The beyond classified academy for the penguin military and intelligence organizations. The only thing you need to know is you should forget all about learning about the penguin Didn't read anything!

 **North Wind Headquarters**

Location: somewhere in Canada

Status: active

Organization(s): The North Wind (sucker)

Intel: The (in the words of private, great) Headquarters of the gadget savvy North Wind. The only way in it seems is the door of the vast hanger containing all the North Wind's spy toys. The base has all the most advanced technology currently in existence plus wi-fi, excellent cell service, and excellent video-chat(when Dave isn't using it). Of course they have the money as just one of their jets costs $19 million (it is unclear where exactly the North Wind gets it's funding). It won't surprize me in the least if they have one of those curved TV's in a break-room.

 **North Wind Safehouse Madagascar**

Location: Madagascar

Status: active

Organization(s): The North Wind

Intel: One of North Wind's safehouses around the planet. As Madagascar is considered by The North Wind as the most remote place on the planet this is their preferred safehouse. Classified tried to kick us off the mission against Dave by sending us there. We avoided getting send to Madagascar and were able to continue the mission.

 **The Valiant**

Location: anywhere

Status: Active

Organization(s): UNIT

Intel: The helicarrier of UNIT with powerful turbines and weaponary. Serves as a UNIT headquarters with a array of aircraft including tilt-rotors, sleath bombers, a bomber, helicopters, fighter jets, and a specially modified sleath bomber known The Dalek Killer. The secrets of The Valiants are yet to be fully revealed.

 **The Megacarrier**

Location: bottom of the ocean

Status: destroyed

Organization(s): IPSA

Intel: Built during an attack on Penguin City later destroyed by Dr. Blowhole to stop a joint rescue mission that was deployed in response to a distress signal.

 **The Megacarrier II**

Location: anywhere

Status: Active

Organization(s); IPSA

Intel: built after the destruction of the Megacarrier by Dr. Blowhole. During a prison transfer the Megacarrier suffered heavy damages when the Red Squirrel escaped. The damages were later repaired and the Megacarrier lives on.

* * *

 **Penguin HQ New York**

Location: New York, New York

Status: Active (mostly)

Organization: The Penguin Commando Squad (AKA The Elitest of the elite AKA Team Penguin AKA Killer Commando Penguins AKA The Penguins of Madagascar)

Intel: Our top secret base under the Central Park Zoo's Penguin habitat.

 **Secret levels Every Base Needs some**

Number of secret levels: 16

Level One: main level

Level Two: Storage

Level Three: UFO(unknown origin)

Level Four: Giant Creature's eye/Giant Eye

Level Five: Classified

Level Six: Classified

Level Seven: Classified

Level Eight: Classified

Level Nine: Classified

Level Ten: Classified

Level Eleven: Classified

Level Twelve: Classified

Level Thirteen: Unnamed and untested inventions and Kowalski's safe

Level Fourteen: Dalek Lockdown

Level Fifthteen: Secondary HQ(in case the P3CUS falls)

Level Sixteen: Vehical storage and aircraft hanger

Level Seventeen: Anti-Matter Fusion reactor core

 **Other Key areas**

 **Main Entrance** : The main entrance is under the fish dish on the penguin's habitat, which on cases of lockdown has nails bolted down tight to prevent any intruders.

 **Tunnel 13b** : located next to the subway. there is no way anyone can get through it, but that ever clever Dr. Blowhole defies my security system in his Subterranean Attack Pod after using beach balls as decoys. It is armed with enemy-seeking missiles, flamethrowers, etc. And Almost no enemy can survive that tunnel of doom.

 **Sewers** : It is armed (well our part of the NYC sewer system anyway) with many traps and every single one is aligned in such a dangerous order that "No one could possibly get through not even us." We have several access points to the sewers and key locations in the Zoo

 **Kowalski's Lab** : The Most dangerous place in the entire base where Kowalski builds all his inventions or test his latest scientific theory. It also contains the furnace, Kowalski's scientific equipment, decorative spikes, a secondary exit, flight of stairs in case the secret elevator fails, and the entrance to a passage under the zoo. It is highly recommended to stay out of Kowalski's lab when he is inventing something. This is especially sound advice when Kowalski invented something that blows up, threaten to destroy us all, or threaten to destroy The World/The Solar System/the galaxy/The Universe/All of Time and Space. Since this happens basically all of the time its probably a good idea to stay out of the lab at all times.

 **Defense Panel** : aside from controlling the base's defenses and our elaborate booby trap system it also controls the lockdown procedures.

 **Main living area** : Four vertical bunks with pillows and blankets next to the ladder leading out of the base form our sleeping area. On the other side of the bunks is the door to Kowalski's lab and a clock. By another wall there is a TV with a VCR/DVD, a hi-fi radio, and a mega phone on a concrete block along with a jumble of wires with a fork serving as a replacement for missing wire and a electrical box. On the wall opposite of the TV is Private's 1st Prize fish (behind the fish is a safe that acts as a door to our complex tunnel system) and the handy periscope. The furniture inside include a refriderator, an oil drum, a sign on top of a concrete block with concrete block "chairs" that acts as our dinner table, a checkerboard on a concrete block, another concrete block for Kowalski's mini laboratory or his abacus, and a speak and spell. On one of the walls (I won't specify) there is a panel that contains an impressive array of gadgets, weaponary, and explosives. Behind the door of Kowalski's lab is the thermo-fusion reactor (Not to be confused with the Anti-Matter fusion reactor core) with can serve as a self destruct

 **Secret tunnel system** : Original built for the Zoo break-out of 2005 the tunnel system can get us quickly to several points in the zoo and points beyond. We are always expanding the tunnel system with escape tunnels because you can't have too many exits. Currently there is fourteen exits out of the base including thirteen escape tunnels.

 **Buck Rockgut's bunker** : discovered when we were building escape tunnel fourteen. Currently abandoned as the Red Squirrel is no longer in new york (he is in a prison on the moon currently)

 **Exterior imitation ice berg** : As far as the humans are concerned the Headquarters of the elistest of the elite does not exist. And I prefer that it stays that way and if it's existence is ever leaked then our entire operation will be compromised. We use this area as a launch pad for the penguin one or the testing area for Kowalski's inventions. When it's early in the morning before the zoo opens (or late at night or on funday) we use the exterior as a training area. In the winter when our pool freezes over we play ice hockey on the frozen water (As long as the Rats don't beat us and claim our ice).

 **Lockdown procedures**

Procedure 1: Emergency Lab Lockdown. In case Kowalski's invents something that endangers the entire base. It was created because I'm getting real tired of explosions coming out of Kowalski's lab. OF course this mode will only be used in the most extreme emergency because it runs the risk of locking Kowalski in the lab with a dangerous invention.

Procedure 2: Night Lockdown. Formerly known as lights out. Ensures that all penguin personnal are in their bunks at the proper time. Helpful with those lemurs around as we going to need as much sleep as we can get.

Procedure 3: Full Base Lockdown. Locks down the base but doesn't really do anything defense wise. Our more advanced enemies may get past but when it comes to keeping the lemurs out it works brilliantly.

Procedure 4: Siege Mode(complete shut-down). Completely seals off the base in case we are surrounded by thousands of enemies. Only the most essential systems are still active.

Procedure 5: Complete Lemur Habitat cut-off. Cuts off the lemur habitat from the rest of the zoo. This is just in case "King" Julian finally cracks and goes all dictator on us. As this scenario is currently unlikely to happen we may never need to use it.

Procedure 6: Emergency Zoo Lockdown. The Same as the lab lockdown but this affects the entire zoo. Meant to ensure the innocence animals in the zoo are safe (Yes including King Julian)

Procedure 7: Zoo Siege Mode(complete shut-down). Same concept as the base siege mode but is applied to the entire zoo. Once engaged all power and water that is non-essential (zoo storage, parton restrooms, (magic) water fountains, any and all staff buildings, the zoo clinic, lampposts, clock towers, zooviner shop,feeding cannon) is cut off. Also engages procedure 3 to keep any ensuring angry mob from attacking penguin HQ.

Procedure 8: Nuclear Protection Mode. Seals off the zoo in case of nuclear fall-out from nuclear war.

Procedure 9: Massive Extinction Event mode. In the event of a asteroid impact that causes a global extinction event this mode will be activated. The Zoo and most of the park surrounding it will be protected by a force field. We will then be able to ride out the event until it is over it may take weeks it may even take years. Kowalski had estimated that in a worst case scenario it would take Sixty-Nine decades. (Kowalski's note: that's Six To Nine decades Skipper)

Procedure 10: Unbreachable Zombie/Dalek/Dinosaur/Lunacorn/Space Squid/Jiggli Apocalypse Lockdown. An unauthorized extra procedure that Kowalski added as he viewed Massive Extinction Event as useless. It was supposed to be unbreachable but somehow we managed to get past it when Hans took over the zoo.

 **Base Annexes**

 **Elephant Café Secret area** : Hidden behind the elephant statue it is where we keep the car and inventions that are too dangerous for top secret level thirteen. There is a security system to prevent unauthorized car use especially unauthorized rico use. (Driven to the Brink)

 **Secret Tunnel** (for authorized penguin use only While on official penguin business): The ticket to get and and out of the zoo unseen and unnoticed. The one and only time we allowed a non-penguin access to the Secret Tunnel was when we discovered the lemurs sneaking back into the zoo. We gave them access to the tunnel but despite being ordered not to tell anyone Julian Told everyone. It was fine until the commissioner arrived to inspect the zoo while Everyone was stuck behind burt. Kowalski tried to shrink Burt to unblock the tunnel but a massive amount of water (thanks to Julian messing with the water main) returned everyone to their exhibits before Alice and The Park Commissioner entered the zoo. The Zoo was saved and the only damage control we had to do was unshrinking Kowalski. (The Big Jam) The Secret Tunnel is now sealed (as we have plenty of tunnels).

 **Front gate exit** : A secret exit that is hidden behind a sign on the front gate. A sign that happens to have Me, Rico, and Kowalski on it. We don't use this tunnel as often as we used to since the disaster of that mission to get snowcones (otter gone wild)

 **Emergency Arsenal** : Located under the reptile house ready to rise out of the ground when the moment is right. Contains a varied array of weapons, explosives, and vehicles stored for use in an extreme emergency. The Emergency arsenal can only be opened by a penguin on official penguin buiness (not for example ringtail). During what we now call Villainmageddon Dr. Blowhole and a assortment of our enemies managed to use the arsenal against us. The Arsenal is now back in penguin control and is currently locked but at the ready for the next emergency.

* * *

Skipper's Note: I hope you enjoyed this excusive tour of top secret Organizations and their bases. And as I just relvealed a lot of sensitive intel on Penguin HQ I would like to ask you to forget EVERYTHING you just learned. IF anyone asks about this file…They didn't see or read anything. And as far as you are concerned this file doesn't exist.

THIS FILE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT.

RIGHT NOW!

have a nice day

(Rico destroys file)


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Skipper: Escape from Denmark(One-shot)

Kowalski: Attack of Dave(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
